Anger and Despair
by The Fox Paradox 9
Summary: After the Sasuke retrieval mission Naruto is put to death, after his death Naruto's soul is split into two: Kenpachi Zaraki and Ulquirroa Cifer. Kami brings the two parts back together and gives Naruto a second chance along with a few helpers. NaruHarem
1. Chapter 1 Two Parts

Anger and Despair

by: Uzunaru999

**Ok after much thinking I've decided to make one more story. This story is a challenge by The InFamous Man. Only that I added a little twist to it. Though after this story is started I will not start any other stories. I want to focus on the ten that I have at the moment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. Happy reading, please review.**

**Look at my challenges on my Profile!**

"Hello" = Speach

'Hello' = Thought

"Hello" = Summons

"**Hello**" = Kyuubi Speach

'**Hello**' = Kyuubi Thought

(This Chapter)

"_**Hello**_" = Kami

"**Hello**" = Yami

"_**Hello**_"= Shinigami

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 1 Two Parts

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Zaraki Kenpachi, captain of the 11th Division of the Gotei 13. One of the most powerful Shinigami to ever rise in the realm of Soul Society. So powerful that the man had to have a eye patch that eats spiritual energy as not to hurt those around him. He also had so much that his skin became harder than steel, so that only the strongest opponents could harm him. Strangely he was the only Captain that did not have Shikai nor Bankai.

His appearance was that of a battle worn veteran, scars and a gleam in his eye that screamed of madness. He was about 6 feet 6 inches, at a weight of just below 200 pounds and all of that weight pure muscle. He had his hair spiked backwards with small bells on the tips.

His very name cause most people to shiver, he was always looking for a strong adversary to battle. The only thing that kept him from going crazy was a small pink haired girl by the name of Yachiru Kushjishi. She was the light in his darkness. Even though she had a horrible sense of direction and called him Ken-chan.

But even with all his power he was no match for Aizen and his illusion based zanpakuto. He had held Aizen off long enough for Ichigo Kurosaki to gain the power to beat the mad man. But in the end he sacrificed his life for his comrades.

"_Those who break the rules are trash, but those that abandon their teammates are worse than trash._"

A vision past Zaraki's mind, 'Where did I hear that before'

"_I'm disappointed in you Naruto, it seems that you are worse than trash."_

"_If anyone is worse than trash Hatake its you for not standing up for me and trying to save me from my death._"

More and more visions flashed through his mind as he cradled his head in the darkness that surrounded him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ulquiorra Cifer, the 4th espada of Aizen's arrancar army. The only arrancar to reach the Resurrection Second Sage. One of the strongest arrancars to ever have been created. Ulquiorra represented Despair, as he was the most stoic member of the espada. He was the most reclusive arrancar, he didn't have a team like the some of the others.

Ulquiorra meet his end at the hands of a hollow powered Ichigo Kurosaki. Though in his final moments he finally remembered what it meant to have heart, and it was thanks to Orihime Inoue. The girl that reminded of a girl he once knew.

"_I wanted to tell you this a long time ago, but my stupid fear of rejection kept me. So i'm going to say it now...I love you Naruto Uzumaki. I've always loved you, it started when you saved me from those bullies when we were children. At first it was admiration, but it soon turned to love. My only regret is that I'll never be able to show you how much you mean to me._"

A image of a lavender eyed indigo haired girl appeared in his mind. He remembered it was because of that one moment that despair filled his heart. The despair that his one chance at love had been taken from him.

Darkness soon covered his vision as he passed out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kenpachi and Ulquiorra woke up in a vast white place. The both looked at each other and instead of fighting just shrugged.

"_**Welcome Kenpachi and Ulquiorra. I have called you here as to remind you of who you two were once**_**.**"

The Shingami Captain and Arrancar turned to see the god of gods, Kami. To describe the Kami would be impossible for he is everything and everyone. That and the author is just lazy. Kenpachi and Ulquiorra looked at the King. Kenpachi was first to speak.

"What do you mean remind of us who we were once?" The Kami grinned and said one name.

"_**Uzumaki Naruto**_" Both Shinigami and Arrancar dropped to the ground in pain as more and more of memories filled their minds.

The memories of being a small child on the streets after being kicked out of the Orphanage. The torture of being forced to look through trashcans just to find his next meal. How the villagers beat him when ever they caught him and tortured him until he was at the edge of death.

Then of him joining the shinobi academy, his dream of becoming Hokage. His entire time at the students and teachers ridiculed them. How the teachers sabotaged his scores and kicked him out of classes for no reason other then being in there. How he failed the final exams twice due to not being able to create a stupid illusion.

Lets not forget his 'crush' always hitting him when ever he asked for a date. How the rookie of the year taunted him and 95% of the other kids laughed at him. His pranking the only way he could get attention. Though he trained privately hours on end he never got any stronger, as if something was holding him back.

Him failing the test a third time and given a 'secret' makeup test by a teacher named Mizuki. How the man tricked the boy and told him how he was the container of the Kyuubi no kitsune, the most powerful of all the bijuu. How he learned that not all of the inhabitants hated him as he gained his first precious person, Iruka.

The curse of him being placed on the team of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Their sensei was Hatake Kakashi, another demon hater. Kakashi held back Naruto and trained Sasuke privately while ignoring both Sakura and Naruto. How the team had to go on D-rank missions, and how soon they got a C-rank mission.

Then meeting the tag team demon brothers, and how Naruto froze in his first real fight. How Sasuke made him look like a total coward. Then the group continued on with the mission only because of the emo king Sasuke. They soon meet with Zabuza the demon of the mist.

How Zabuza had captured their sensei and how it was Naruto that got him free. Not Sasuke like Kakashi written in the final report, it was Naruto. The memories went on to show how a hunter-nin had taken Zabuza's body. It was later that they figured out that Zabuza was actually alive and hunter-nin was fake.

Then the time when he mee the girl Haku in the woods. She became one of the few to ever show him kindness and told him the meaning of true strength. How they soon were forced to do battle at the end of the week on the bridge. The battle was fierce, Sasuke was knocked out and Naruto lost control thinking that Sasuke words were meant to encourage him.

He then used the Kyuubi's chakra to defeat Haku, Haku then told him his life story. Later Naruto had to watch as Haku sacrifice her life to block Kakashi's lightning jutsu. Naruto talking Zabuza into realizing that Haku was not just some 'tool', that Haku was his daughter. Then Zabuza asked for a kunai and then charged with determination into the face of death and got his revenge by killing Gato.

Then his anger at reading the final report that Kakashi wrote up seeing that Sasuke got all the credit. He would have said something had he not been hated so much. So once again he had to deal with it. They then went on to Kakashi signing them up for the chunnin exams.

The passed the first exams, thanks to Naruto's encouragement, but they had trouble in the second one. Orochimaru jumped in and gave Sasuke a evil hicky and Naruto got his seal messed up by the gay snake pedophile. It then went on to the prelims where Naruto barely won his match against Kiba. Also went on to the battle of Hinata verses her own cousin. How the boy nearly killed her.

After all that Naruto vowed on Hinata's blood that he would avenge her. Naruto went to Kakashi for help, but once again the scarecrow ditched him for Sasuke. The only training he did get was a joke, everything that he did with the perverted sage had to do with using the Kyuubi's chakra.

Not that Naruto and Kyuubi had a bad relationship it was just that the fox was lazy. It was madding that Jiraiya had forbidden him from using the summoning during his fight against Neji. So all in all he didn't learn anything, the only thing he got out of it was a little bit more chakra control.

Then came the battle between Neji, he barely won thanks to his trusty shadow clones and a little help from Kyuubi. But no matter what he did he still didn't get any recognition. It went on till the invasion started, how he was forced to go after the king of the emo, who was chasing after Gaara.

There was the grand battle between Naruto and Gaara. The host of the ichibi and the host of the Kyuubi. But only one of them could use the full powers of their Bijuu. Once again though the battle happened and yet Sasuke got all the credit.

Then came the sadder memories, the funeral for the old man Sandaime. The Sandaime was the only one that ever gave Naruto his full attention. It was so painful he even had thoughts of leaving the village.

The memories continued to Naruto having to leave with the pervert to find some old hag to become the Hokage. Oh what an adventure that had been (note the sarcasm). Naruto figured out that the old toad had brought Naruto to use him to convince Tsunade to come and nothing else. Well he did learn the rasengan, but he had to use a shadow clone since no one would help him.

He also meet up with the Akatsuki on the search, one was Itachi Uchiha while the other was another of the seven swordsman of the mist named Kisame. When asking Jiraiya what they wanted from him Jiraiya brushed him off like a spec of dust.

There was a battle between the sannin on his trip since Orochimaru had come and ruined the party. Not to mention Naruto almost died thanks to Kabuto. But surprisingly it was Tsunade that saved him and even gave him her necklace. But soon Kyuubi told him that the necklace had the Shodaime's chakra in it and was meant to control Naruto should he ever go past six tails of power.

Once again Naruto's faith in konoha was shrinking. The last straw how ever was when Sasuke defected and Naruto was sent after him. But before he went he had to be an idiot and make a promise to a pink haired bitch about bringing Sasuke back.

The battles were crazy and the group barely survived. It was Naruto's and Sasuke's battle that would be remembered as their battle carved gashes into the surroundings of the Valley of the End. After he beat Sasuke with the Kyuubi's help he was knocked out only to wake up in a Konoha jail cell with a ton of chakra seals on him. Their was even a strong seal that cut off his connection to Kyuubi.

It was later on that he got the summons to the konoha council. He was accused of attempted murder of a clan heir. Even the old hag and the pervert went along with them. Naruto for the first time in his life gave up. It didn't matter what he did, he saved the village more times than he could count. He had brought many clients and trade from saving many countries. But all they wanted was his head.

It was a day before his death that he got visitors. Kakashi came by and told him that he was 'worse than trash' by trying to kill Sasuke. How Naruto was jealous of Sasuke and how Kakashi would finally get peace knowing the murderer of the Yondaime would die.

Next to come were the other genin: Ino, Chouji, and the 'smart' Shikamaru all spat at him. Team Gai was worse as Lee had actually broken a few ribs when he punched him, calling him a 'unyouthful' demon. Tenten just shook her head while Neji glared at him and went back to telling him that it was his 'fate' to die and all the stuff that Naruto said during their battle during the finals was a lie.

Surprisingly Shino came by and told him that the execution was illogical and stupid. Shino and his clan understood Naruto's condition and were ashamed to be part of Konoha at the moment. But it was when Hinata came by that Naruto got a little bit of happiness. She cried and confessed her love and apologized on how she did do more to help him. She even gave him a passionate kiss but it didn't last long.

The happiness was shattered when Kiba came next in with a nasty smirk. He went on to tell him that Kiba was going to to marry Hinata within three years, and how the Hyuuga elders were in the middle of making a cage bird seal that only he could control. Naruto would have torn Kiba apart if he could.

The next to come was the teams jounin leaders, Asuma crushed a lit cigarette on Naruto's whisker marks, burning his skin, saying he didn't know why his father like Naruto. He also said that he was going to make sure that Konohamaru was punished for calling Naruto 'boss'. Kurenai actually kicked Naruto in the crotch and told him how she was going to make sure that Hinata forgot all about him. Gai didn't even come. The rest of the day he was tortured by Ibiki and Inoichi, but not Anko. She refused to tortured the kid, she knew what it meant to be an outcast.

The last to come were Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura went on a rant about how Sasuke would be killing Naruto so that Sasuke could gain the Mangekyou Sharingan. Neither of them noticed a small smirk as they left his cell.

The next day Naruto was declared a traitor and would forever be a disgrace as his name would be wiped from all records. The future generations would not have to learn about a 'demon'. After that Sasuke came forward and charged up his Chidori, what happened next was Naruto's last prank and revenge.

Flash Back

Sasuke looked on with glee and asked Naruto, "Are their any last words you dobe?"

Naruto smiled, "In the matter of fact there is. Know this Konoha, all of you that have forsaken and betrayed me, I will return and know that is a promise. And I bet you all know that I always keep...my...promises." The crowed laughed at Naruto's promise while others felt a chill go up their spines.

But Naruto wasn't done, "Their is one last thing, Sasuke you said that to get the next level of sharingan one had to kill their best friends right? Well heres a news flash, I'm not your friend, never was, never will be. So as my final act I take away what you desire, a means to defeat Itachi. I hope the Itachi kicks your ass!"

Sasuke roared and rammed the chidori into Naruto's heart. As Naruto died with a smile on his face he saw that Sasuke didn't gain the Mangekyou Sharingan like his said, Naruto had the last laugh.

Flash Back Kai

After all the memories of Uzumaki Naruto filled Kenpachi's and Ulquiorra's head, Ulquiorra asked what the memories had to do with Kenpachi and himself. Kami frowned and explained.

"_**You two were a special case. When Naruto Uzumaki died his soul was split into two parts. His anger and rage at betrayal gave form to you Kenpachi. Naruto's sadness and despair at losing his only chance at love formed into you Ulquiorra. But now it is time for you two to become one!**_"

After Kami finished Kenpachi and Ulquiorra were pulled together until they fused.A bright light flash of light and explosion of spiritual energy Naruto Uzumaki was reborn. Naruto had regained his sunny blond hair, but now it was spiked back like Kenpachi's was. On his cheeks were two mask pieces that looked like his old whisker marks. He was a little bit under 6 foot, lean but covered in muscle, he had a black version of Ulquiorra's outfit.

Amazingly on his belt was _Three_ Zanpakutos: Kenpachi's and Ulquiorra's on his left hip, and the new one on his back. As Naruto's brain finished fusing a old familiar voice entered his head.

'**Welcome back Kit**' Naruto finally regained his personality only now had the calmness of the arrancar with the thirst for battle from the Shinigami captain.

'Kyuubi, its good too hear your voice.' Naruto saw that his third Zanpakuto was Kyuubi.

"_**Its glad to have you back Naruto Uzumaki**_**.**" spoke Kami. Naruto looked up at Kami and actually scowled at the god. Naruto wanted some answers

"Kami can you please tell me why the hell my life was so shitty?" Kami lowered his head.

"_**That was a mistake on my part, you were not meant to die, I was preoccupied by a few other worlds. You were actually supposed to bring peace to the elemental nations and become the Hokage liked you dreamed. But even a god can make mistakes. Thats why I'm sending you back**_**.**"

Naruto shook his head, "If you send me back Kami a lot of people will probably die, mainly those of Konoha." There was a flash of fire and another god appeared next Kami. Yami the god of judgment and punishment.

"**Do not fret young Uzumaki, we know whats going to happen and we've decided that the elemental nations need a wake up call. We need you to bring all the villages under one banner. Thats why we need you to make your own village.**"

"_**You will have help on your journey, we will bring back some some people to help you.**_"

"Who do you have in mind?" asked a very curious Naruto.

"**Well from me I was going to bring back those Sound nin that you battled when you went after the traitor. Only that they will be loyal to you, especially the bone user Kimimaro.**" Naruto was kind of annoyed but he could admit those would be great helpers.

"_**From me I'm bringing back Zabuza, Haku, and Hiruzen Sarutobi.**_" Naruto's eye bulged.

"You mean I get Jiji back?" Kami smiled, "_**Yes, he will be back in his prime as well, when he was known as the Kami no Shinobi. So lets get these people, just let be call my ghoulish brother.**_" Kami let out a high pitched whistle. An instant later the God of Death appeared.

"_**What the hell do you want Kami I was just about to-**_", half way through his rant the Shinigami saw Naruto. "_**Oh, I see. Last time I saw you Naruto you were but a baby in a blanket. Never did get your whole soul when you died, I hope theres no hard feelings about the whole me sealing Kyuubi into you and everything.**_"

Naruto waved it off, "No problem its not like you change it, anyways Kami promised some people to come back with me when I return. One of them happens to be in your stomach." Naruto finished by pointing at the death god.

Kami then gave a list to the Shinigami. He looked over it, "_**A few of these that are dead are **__**being punished at the moment. Are you sure you want them?**_" Naruto nodded in confirmation.

The death god shrugged and then plunged his ghost like arm into his own stomach and pulled out the soul of Hiruzen Sarutobi. Kami snapped his fingers and a new body for the soul appeared. The Shinigami thrusted the soul into the body.

"Whoa!" shouted the Sandaime has he came to his senses. "Whats going on? I was having a thumb war with Orochimaru's arms just a second ago." All the deities shook theirs heads while Naruto ran forwards and pulled the now younger Hiruzen into a hug.

"Its good to see you again Jiji." Hiruzen gasped as he heard the title that he only let one person call him besides Konohamaru.

"Naruto?" The blond pushed Hiruzen back until the man could see him. "Hey Jiji." Hiruzen smiled and laughed, "Naruto my boy look at you! You look like you could kick my ass around the elemental nations with out breaking a sweat! What training did Kakashi and Konoha give you?"

Hiruzen felt the chill in the air immediately, Naruto sighed, "Theres a lot you should know Jiji." Naruto, with the help of the other gods, went on to tell him about everything that happened. And by everything I mean, from the beginning of Naruto's childhood through death, to the lives and deaths of both Kenpachi and Ulquiorra.

At the end Hiruzen said one thing, "Konoha has fully lost its Will of Fire." Naruto then told Hiruzen his plan, even the part where he plans on destroying Konoha. Hiruzen sighed, "I understand Naruto and I agree with you. Konoha has lost all of my respect. Not only did they ignore your fathers final wish but also my own."

Naruto interrupted, "Wait my father? You never told me about my parents!" The gods and Hiruzen simultaneously rubbed the back of their heads in embarrassment. Naruto glared at the four of them and started tapping his foot, "I'm waiting."

Hiruzen coughed twice and quickly said, "Your father was the Yondaime Hokage."

Spiritual energy exploded from Naruto, "MY FATHER WAS THE YONDAIME!" The gods and Hiruzen flinched from the pressure.

"_**Yes the Yondaime was your father kid, get over it! I have souls to collect over an almost infinite number of worlds.**_" Shouted the Shinigami King. Naruto just grumbled. The Shinigami then opened a portal and pulled out the souls of Zabuza and Haku. Kami made bodies for them and Yami brought forth Zabuza's sword. Shinigami thrust the souls into their respected bodies.

Haku was first to wake up, "Whats going on?" Zabzua groaned, "Damn it what happened." Haku saw the new Naruto and whispered, "Is that you Naruto-san?" Zabuza looked up at Naruto, "Damn gaki what happened to you? Did you die as well?"

"Yes I did die but now I'm getting a second chance, and with the help of Kami and his brothers I want to ask you if you want to come along for the ride?" Haku blinked in surprise and looked towards her father figure. Zabuza scratched his chin.

"Will I get the chance to help the civil war going on in Kiri?" Naruto nodded his head, "I plan on making my own village and then uniting all the others under it. If everything works out I'll let you have Kirigakure."

Zabuza gave a sharp toothed smile, "You got a deal brat, we're in." Naruto held out his hand and pulled Zabuza and Haku to their feet.

The Shinigami once again reached into his portal and brought out the souls of the five sound-nin. Kimimaro, Kidomaru, Jirobo, Tayuya, Sakon and Ukon. Once Kami gave them bodies they were immediately restrained. They all started asking questions, with Tayuya cursing up a storm.

"_**SILENCE!**_" roared Kami getting everyones attention. Kami turned to the sound-five, "_**I'm going to make this quick and simple, you're getting another chance at have a few choses: 1 You can accept and life again and have a chance to enter haven when you die again. 2 you can go back to hell and be tortured for all eternity. Which do you chose?**_"

Kidomaru asked, "What will be our job when we get back?" Yomi pointed to Naruto, "**You will be working for him. Let me tell you he's going to be a lot nicer than Orochimaru was.**"

Kimimaro frowned, "Orochimaru was and forever be my master." Kami glared at the albino, "_**Listen Kaguya, do you know what Orochimaru did once he learned of your untimely death?**_" Kimimaro shook his head.

"_**The Snake forgot about you, he didn't even think about using the forbidden jutsu Edo Tensei to resurrect you. He abandoned you!**_" Kimimaro shook his head in denial. Naruto walked up and placed a hand on kimimaro's shoulder.

"I know what it feels like to be abandoned. But I promise you this Kimimaro, if you work with me I will never toss you aside like that snake did. And once everything is over I'll give you the chance to rebuild your clan." Kimimaro looked in Naruto's eyes for any lies, only to find nothing. The albino nodded, "I am with you Naruto-sama." The others agreed after their leader did.

"_**Now before you go back we will give you some time to train. It has been three years since your deaths. So you are behind, we will let you guys train in this realm for those lost years. Note that this realm is a different time so three years here is about three seconds in your world. Now I believe that the Sandaime, Naruto, and Zabuza can whip you guys into shape. If you need anything just ask.**_"

With that Kami, Yami, and the Shinigami King disappeared. The world around them others turned into a large training ground filled with equipment and a large house that had a huge library in it.

Zabuza grinned, Oh how he loved torturing new students. Hiruzen smiled as he remembered teaching the three sannin. While Naruto shrugged, he never taught before but he'd give it a try. Haku and the others shivered at the looks in their teachers eyes.

Their training was going to be hell.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2 Return

Anger and Despair

by: Uzunaru999

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. Happy reading, please review.**

**Look at my challenges on my Profile!**

**I got my MACBOOK back and its all fixed up! Now I'll be working hard to pump out chapters for my fellow fanfiction writers.**

"Hello" = Speach

'Hello' = Thought

"Hello" = Summons

"**Hello**" = Kyuubi Speach

'**Hello**' = Kyuubi Thought

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 2 Return

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto, Zabuza, and Hiruzen smiled as they looked on at their students. It had been a long three years but thankfully the Sound-Five and Haku had made it through. And each of them had were now about Jounin to Kage level and had been given a unique weapon from the three gods.

Haku had become more beautiful due to all the physical exercise that Zabuza and Naruto pounded into all of them. Her mastery over her Hyoton bloodline had come by leaps and bounds. Thanks to Hiruzen, his knowledge of the second Hokage, Haku could now take water out of the air to make ice. She also learned more on medical arts thanks to the many scrolls in the hut they lived in. Haku's weapon from Kami was a two butterfly daggers. The daggers had the ability to freeze what ever they touch. They were perfect for assassinations as when they cut their wasn't a splash of blood. She also was now a master of the silent killing thanks to Zabuza, who Haku now called father.

Kimimaro had actually learned to smile during the three years. He also learned to how to do bigger bloodline moves without a huge gush of blood going everywhere. It was to everyones surprise when they found out that Kimimaro had a wind nature affinity. After learning all the exercises he could now coat his bone picks in wind making them even more deadly. As for his weapon Kami made him a sword made from the bone of a wind dragon. It amplified Kimimaro's wind element to that above Kage level.

Jirobo was drilled into the ground so that he turned all his fat into muscle. With the help of Hiruzen he learned many Earth element jutsu. Out of them all Jirobo was clearly the power house, and even though he was muscular he had more weight on him that Gai and Lee combined. When he dropped them he had the speed of Lee opening three of the inner gates. His weapon was from Yami, it was a mace that once belong to a witch king. It could extend to any length and it could expand to cover large areas.

Tayuya had learned her element was fire believe it or not. She still had her flute but now she had more summons that could follow the music. She could also control fires with her flute, she had the control that of Gaara and his sand. She also built up his speed and agility. Her new flute was made of pure platinum, and had a hidden dagger in it in case she would battle a close range fighter. She also toned down her cursing a lot.

As for Sakon and Ukon not everything went according to plan. Once the curse seal was removed they went through a very painful process where the two brothers separated completely. Sakon and Ukon had their own bodies but could no longer fuse with each other. After that their fighting style went down the drain, due to their them not being able to fuse. Luckily Zabuza came in and saved the day, he trained them like the dead Tag-team Demon brothers. Though this time the no-brow swordsman taught how to put up a good and believable genjutsu hiding spot. Not much could be said about their strength, except they use collaboration jutsu, since Sakon was water natured and Ukon was lightning natured.

Kidomaru had studied more on taijutsu and learned to do more tricks with his spider abilities. His sticky gold skill raised so the stuff was now unbreakable. He also studied with Zabuza in swordsmanship, he could now use six broad swords at once thanks to his extra arms. From Yami he got a large sword that was made of six others put together. It was called First Tsurugi, and thanks to his arms and flexibility he could use all the parts of the sword at once. Not only that but he gained the ability to absorb his arms into his body. Now he could blend into the crowd a lot better. He was the teams hunter-nin, he could track anyone or anything he wanted, and with his webbing he could capture them.

Speaking of webbing, it was now upgraded so that not even a Hyuuga could mess with it. He really wanted to get some pay back on that stuck up Hyuuga that killed him. His archery skills had also gone up and could now shoot three arrows at once and control where they go individually.

Now just because Naruto, Zabuza and Hiruzen were training Haku and the sound-five didn't mean they didn't train themselves.

The biggest training was Naruto's, He had done what his past self, Kenpachi, could not. He had learned his swords name. He also gained Bankai, that also went for Kyuubi's sword. Most of Naruto's success was thanks to him relearning the Shadow clone jutsu. He also relearned all the Jutsu he had before he died. He even mastered and completed the rasengan, though he promised himself to mostly use his Shinigami and Arrancar powers.

Zabuza had become a water element master, he could also take water out of the air and now could do most suiton jutsu with out seals. He even modified some of his favorites, like making the water prison able to stay without his hand in the orb. He even mastered his sword a little more. His sword, Kubikiribōchō main ability was being able to repair itself with the blood of its foes. And now that ability has passed onto Zabuza. As long as Zabuza has his blade in his hands he can heal from any foreign blood that touches Kubikiribōchō or himself.

Hiruzen had lived up to his name Kami no Shinobi, he had mastered all his jutsu so now he only needs one or two hand seals to use them. He even gained a couple new ones. Thanks to his training he knew that he could take on all three his wayward students with one arm tied behind his back. He was also the one to train everyone in more political things. Much to everyones irritation, mainly Naruto. But Naruto learned after Hiruzen told him that he would have to deal with politics when he became a kage.

At the precent though the group of eight heros were gathered in front of Kami, Yami and the Shinigami King. They all stood in front of a large gate that would send them back to the world of Shinobi.

Kami looked at the group, "We will be sending you to different areas due to recent events. Naruto you will be sent to Suna, where the Kazekage has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki." Naruto gave a lazy salute and gripped his swords in anticipation of the coming fights.

The Shinigami looked to Zabuza, Haku, and Kimimaro. "You three will be heading straight to Kiri where you will help the rebels finish the civil war. Just remember what you have to do when you beat the Mizukage." Zabuza gave a sharp toothed grin, while Haku pouted not being able to go with Naruto. Kimimaro though looked nervous about going back to Kiri.

Yami got the attention of Hiruzen and Jirobo. "You two will be going to Konoha to rescue a few of Naruto's supporters, this includes Iruka, the Ichiraku Family, Anko, Konohamaru crops and Hinata." Hiruzen smiled at the thought of seeing his grandson again.

"Where the hell are we going then?" asked Tayuya waving at herself, Kidomaru, Sakon and Ukon. Kami turned to them with a smile, "You four will be going to Takigakure to save the Nanbi jinchuuriki. She is soon to be hunted by two Akatsuki members."

Yami took on a gave face, "The two people you will be facing are Hidan and Kakazu also known as the Zombie duo. Be warned they will be one of your toughest fights." The four teens looked nervous, thankfully the rest of the group gave them the encouragement that they desperately needed.

The Three major gods nodded and then opened the gate and the group charged forward.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Authors Note

**The Chapters from here on out will be in different scenes every chapter. This chapter and the next will be about Naruto rescuing Gaara. After that it will be with another part of the group, this will continue until all of them are together again.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A random gate opened in the middle of the Suna desert, out of the gate came Naruto Uzumaki back from the dead. Coming back once again to kick some ass. Naruto stood tall, wearing a black version of Ulquiorra's old outfit with crimson trimmings. His spiked back blond hair waved in the wind. Decorating his face were the two mask pieces that represented his whisker marks. Resting on his left hip was Kenpachi's and Ulquiorra's swords, while on his back was Kyuubi's.

Naruto took a deep breath of the air of the living. He started to look around to get a set on his location. It didn't take him long to see the towering smoke stack rising over the horizon. Naruto grunted, then with a sonic boom he dashed across the desert towards the village hidden in the sand.

Though Naruto was fast he was not fast enough to get there by the end of the day, it was on the second day, around noon that he got there. He stopped about a couple meters from the main entrance. As he was getting a look at the structure a Suna Shinobi came forward.

"Sorry sir but the village is currently under lockdown."

Naruto turned to the shinobi, "Well thats too bad, I have a urgent appointment with Gaara of the sand, I am a old friend of his. A very old friend."

The Shinobi was now very confused, "I'm sorry sir but you will have to stay here while I go get my Commanding Officer." Naruto nodded and waited. It wasn't long till a old familiar face came walking up. It was a man with a turban on his head with a cloth that covered his right eye like a drape. It was Gaara's old jounin-sensei Baki.

"Who are you and how do you know Kazekage-sama?" growled Baki.

Naruto moved his left arm to massage his right shoulder while he talked, "My name is unimportant at the moment I will only reveal myself once I see Gaara."

Something nagged in the back of Baki's mind, he knew this stranger, but from where. He shook his head, "Well you're going to have to wait, Gaara was recently kidnapped. We would have gone after him but many of our shinobi have been injured. We had to call on our _ally_ to help us." Naruto noticed the venom in the mans voice. "Right now a team from Konoha has been sent after the two Akatsuki memebers."

Naruto growled at the mention of Konoha, "Will you give me a sample of Gaara's sand, with that I will be able to track him. I'll have him back before the end of the day."

Baki narrowed his eyes at Naruto, "Who are you?" Naruto grinned and whispered so only Baki heard, "The first to have ever beaten Gaara."

Baki eyes almost burst out of his skull as he finally realized where he had seen the man before. He didn't ask questions on how Naruto was still alive, he didn't care. Baki saw this as a sign, he quickly took out a vile of Gaara's sand and handed it to Naruto.

"Gaara gives all high commanding officers and his siblings a sample of his sand. All we have to do is break the glass and he'll know somethings wrong."

Naruto poured out the sand into his hand, after focusing his energy he got a lock on to Gaara.

"I got a lock on, rest assured I'll bring Gaara back." Then with another boom Naruto shot out into the dessert following the remnants of Gaara's chakra. But as he got closer he felt seven signatures that were familiar, the chakra's of Team Gai and Team 7. Naruto snarled as he remembered them. Out of them only Tenten was the only one that didn't think him a demon. He remembered her telling him about telling the difference between a scroll and the kunai sealed inside it. Though at the same time she didn't outwardly speak against Naruto's execution.

Though the chakra signatures that brought anger to Naruto was the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. Then Naruto gave a insane grin, he was going to have fun messing with the brooding emo's mind.

He was a about a mile out when he felt a pulse of chakra and then a large crash. As he got there he saw the entrance to a cave and the rubble from a giant stone that he assumed used to be the giant rock that covered the entrance to the cave.

He gracefully landed at the entrance and whispered, "Show Time!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A couple of minutes earlier

"**Shan'naro!**" Yelled a pink haired girl as she slammed her fist into the stone. Using good chakra control she shattered the barrier into dust. Sakura Haruno turned to her teammate Sasuke.

"Did you see that Sasuke-kun?" To the surprise of the author and his readers the Uchiha smiled at Sakura.

"Good job Sakura-chan."

Meanwhile in the depths of hell Yami was cursing up a storm because somehow hell had just frozen over.

Back in the Elemental nations Team 7 or Team Kakashi as they were called now jumped in the cave followed by the elder of Suna Chiyo the puppet master.

As they entered the cave they saw the Akatsuki members Deidara and Sasori sitting on the lifeless corpse of Gaara.

"Look what the cat dragged in, un" sneered Deidara as he glared at Sasuke. The blond mad bomber had a deep hate for the Sharingan.

"Kazekage-sama!" cried Chiyo as she wanted to make sure the young kage was alright.

Sasori chuckled from the inside of his puppet, "Sorry but its too late, we've already extracted the Ichibi. All that is left is a husk, sorry _grandmother_."

Chiyo frowned at the disrespect that her grandson gave her. Kakashi lift up his headband to show his implanted Sharingan.

"Be careful Sakura, Sasuke, these are S-rank criminals. Do NOT take them lightly." All the scarecrow got in response was a 'Hn' from the Uchiha.

Just as Kakashi was about to throw some kunai at their foe's the room darkened. All of the shinobi froze as if they were just thrown into a frozen lake without any clothes. Sakura actually fell to her knees. The air around them distorted from the pressure they felt. While they were frozen a voice that sounded very familiar to a team Kakashi spoke.

"My, my, my look at what I've found. Someone thought they could start the party without me?" It took all Kakashi's strength to turn his head in the direction of the newcomer. He felt something tingle in the back of his mind as he saw the blond that entered the cave.

"Who- no, What are you?", whispered Kakashi being the only one with strength to talk. The blond turned to him with a grin that felt familiar to Kakashi.

"You guys forgot me already? Oh that hurts, right here." Naruto placed his hand on his chest. He started to walk to Kakashi, all the while grinning like Kenpachi.

"Don't you remember me? Kakashi-sensei?"

And the world stopped for Kakashi as the memories of Naruto filled through his mind.

"No! It can't be!" Kakashi franticly tried to move away. Naruto just laughed.

"Oh but it is, don't you remember Hatake? I made a promise the day the village killed me. I promised that I would be back. And guess what?"

Naruto opened in arms wide and yelled, "NARUTO UZUMAKI IS BACK!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

TBC...


End file.
